Giving Back
by Wyltk
Summary: Kagome decides to give something up to make Inuyasha happy, but what if Inuyasha doesn't understand, nor want her sacrifice?


This fic has been sitting in my files for way to long. It's not really bad I just not sure about it. Please tell me what you think I really want to know how I did on this one. 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. I do however own a '74 orange Voltswagon beetle. I don't see any relation… Do you?

Giving Back

By Wyltk

I could feel her approach me and I fought the urge to turn. Why should I, after all she was aware I was here, and she knew I felt her as well. What was she doing here anyway? Didn't the girl know that I wished nothing more then to kill her so I could finally live again.

"Kikyo," her voice was soft and I turned towards her, "if I give you back what's yours, would you feel the same as I do… about Inuyasha?"

I stared at her masking my surprise easily. The little girl wanted to give back my soul to me, its rightful owner, just like that? Interesting, the little girl was more stupid then I thought. Didn't she know she would die? I let my eyes travel over her again and knew that yes she did and she was still willing. Well her sacrifice is my gain.

"Yes." That was truthful enough, of course, I didn't mention that I could just as easily block them. Oh well not like it would matter when I killed him.

"Then, take it." She stood there and before I had a chance to move, or even send my spirit gathers to her, bright lights flared around her fueled by her own Miko power they started to go into me. But…

"Why are you doing this!" I wasn't usually one to look a gift horse in the mouth but why had she even come to me?

"He chose you."

The whisper didn't come from the child in front of me who lay on the ground her brown eyes staring blankly at me and a hint of a smile on her otherwise blank face. The child came from within me and I almost jumped as her feelings started to wash over me in clouds as I chose which to block.

Her fear of heights was set away to think about later. I had seen her jumping with Inuyasha more then once, fearing heights didn't make sense. Inuyasha had never trusted me enough to take me jumping as he did her. Only when we were in the worst bit of trouble did he jump with me. Then again I never really wanted to.

Her friends brought hope and faith into my mind and I blocked them ruthlessly. I had no need for her companions. I could see her family clearly a young boy that reminded me of Kaede when she was younger, an old man, and a middle aged women. The love, happiness, and exasperation were immediately blocked from me and I smiled at how much clearer things were becoming. Naraku and Sesshoumaru brought disgust and pity, how strange a combination. I blocked the pity. I had no need for such a petty emotion. 

The future brought fear and hope I had no use for either, the past… finally brought Inuyasha to my mind. It was sad to realize the difference between my own emotions and hers. That childs… woman's didn't even mix with mine. It rose above my own feelings for the half demon forcing itself through my system with no intentions of ever being blocked.

Her feelings for Inuyasha pulsed with their own life as the raced through my mind and heart completely overtaking everything I had ever felt for him. My love had been nothing more then that of a sister, a friend who understood the loneliness deep within the both of us. And hers I could almost hear it sing for him as he approached quickly. It reach towards him, begging to be close to him if only for a second. Her love that had been enough to eliminate her fear of heights while in his arms.

"KAGOME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER KIKYO!"

I pushed myself a step backwards ignoring every instinct that yelled to be near him. Even as I fought my foot began to retrace itself going forward. Then my feelings fell to a dead halt and reversed leaving me to recoil in the fear of rejection. And not for the first time today I wondered how she lived with all this emotion without being able to block it as a fully trained Miko could. And even though I was fully trained I couldn't even block it.

"What have you done to her?" Inuyasha glared at me as he cradled Kagome close to his heart, "Give her back Kikyo! Give her back!"

"Why should I, Inuyasha, I have my chance to live, to finally extract my revenge on you." Even as I spoke the feelings within me began to stomp on my conscience with shoes of iron.

"I LOVE HER! Give her back!" 

His growl became loud and more dog like then I had ever heard before and I knew he wouldn't waste time in attacking me. My soul jerked within me wanting nothing more then to go back to its new owner. Where it belongs but I held it back begging for more time. Just a bit more time. The jerking subsided and I took a breath of the air it had forced from my lungs.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"You killed her, I will never forgive you."

And he never would. I could see it in his face. The utter loathing of me that shown in his eyes.

"Inuyasha, I didn't take anything from her. It was freely given for the love of you. She thought you had chosen me."

"She didn't, you lie."

The protest sounded deep within his throat his grip tightened around Kagome protectively. 

"I don't, I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm sorry I never truly loved you nor trusted you."

I pitied him as I watched his face flash in confusion. I should have never been brought back. Not with such love to cancel out my hate. 

AN: There the end! *grins* I actually like this much better now that I took the last two sentences off. But because I know someone will kick me in the butt, if you really hate that ending here was the original.

So I let go of her, let her travel back to her own body. My ashes scattered in the wind and for once, I felt truly free.

And now I take my leave.

Wyltk


End file.
